A Night of Impossibilities
by StoneTimeKeeper
Summary: You have just found the journal of the Hunter who transcended the Hunt and Humanity itself. This journal contains his writings from his Hunt. Read on to learn about the Hunt, Yharnam, the Pale Blood, the Great One. All of it occurred in one Impossible Night.(One-Shot)


**FILE_RECOVERY_COMPLETE**

 **FULL_FILE_RETRIEVED**

 **Bloodborne belongs to FromSoftware**

* * *

 ** _Unknown-Unknown_**

 **If you can read this, then you have potential. I warn you, the knowledge in this book will have others deeming you to be insane. This is your only warning. Should you choose to read on, then you have accepted the risks and have a thirst for knowledge.**

 **Or you are too stupid to know any better. Either way, it is no skin off my back.**

 **Hannible Crane, The Greatest One**

 **HC, GO**

 _Yharnam-Beginning of the Hunt_

I don't understand. I wish I knew why I was sent here. I wish I knew who sent me here. My memories from before have been…blurred. I can pick out bits and pieces, but so few of them seem to fit into a cohesive larger whole. I do remember writing. Lots of writing, it seems that I turned to the written word to gather my thoughts. Even now, my hand flies across the page with the same flourish, practice, and ease comparable to that of an experienced pianist. Hence, I am writing this journal. Whether it helps me to remember or not has yet to be determined, yet I feel it will help.

I do hope Iosefka doesn't mind. She didn't seem to be using it. On to the matter at hand.

I am now a Hunter. The night awaits, and I must transcend the hunt. What does that even mean? The weirdest part is, I wrote that letter to myself. Under that letter was a contract, signed in my handwriting. At least I know my name and former occupation.

Hannible Crane, former general now a free man.

Well that helps, _SO MUCH,_ doesn't it?! Maybe the memories will return later, and I can learn who I truly am.

For now, I guess, this is Hannible Crane…whoever that is.

HC

 _The Hunter's Dream_

Well. That was pleasant. At least I have found a way to label the entries in this journal.

Note to self - DON'T DIE! Stupid wolf monster. Apparently, I am somewhat immortal, somehow. The Old Hunter in this place, Gehrman I believe, explained that by signing that contract I have tethered my life to this dream. The blood will sustain my body, the dream will sustain my life. Yeah, too bad there weren't any warnings! Dang. At least I have a way to protect myself now. Though I wonder, if I was an old general, why did I not have any weapons to begin with? For that matter, why did I come to this accursed city in the first place.

Yes, Yharnam is an accursed city. In death, I have started to remember. I have memories of being told about this city. The healing blood that the city is famous for sustains me. Though, that isn't the reason I came. I remember being told of an ancient and otherworldly power that resides here. The one who sent me here wanted it for himself…or did he want me to find it and take it from me? Either way, he wanted me here to find this otherworldly being.

For now, this is Hannible Crane.

HC

 _Oedon Chapel_

That poor man. Gascoigne. I can't help but feel sorry for the man. A Hunter who brought his family to Yharnam, who joined The Healing Church, only to fall prey to the very beast hood that he tried to stave off by hunting. And to find out that he killed his own wife. Harsh. I can't help but feel sorry for the guy, but I'm not supposed to. Some more memories have come in. My former CO, he didn't allow for emotions in his battlefield. He didn't allow for free will in his army. I don't know why, but it does explain why I wrote that I am a free man on that contract.

That's beside the point. This chapel, it's peaceful. The poor blind chapel dweller explained that the incense keeps the beasts away. He appears to be correct. Another poor soul. It seems I am the first person or Hunter to interact with him…ever, it seems. I asked him more about this place in an effort to find any deceit in his words. I found nothing but honesty. He's just lonely, not insane like the rest of this blasted city. I think I will humor him, bring in the sane people. Speaking of which, Gascoigne's daughter in central Yharnam could use a safer place to stay. I'll take care of that later, for now, I just want to rest. Return to the dream, strengthen my body, speak with the doll.

Such a kind soul. There's some sort of ethereal beauty about her. She may be nothing more than imitation, but it is enjoyable to be in her presence. I have taken it upon myself to teach her what it means to be human. With each emotion that she has somehow learned, she acts and behaves more human with each visit. I just wish I never taught her what frustration was. She should thank Gascoigne for that. Dying to one man-beast thing over and over again can really put a damper on your mood. It got to the point where I went through and killed everything in central Yharnam, just for the blood echoes I could use to stand a chance against the Old Hunter. Doll was quite confused at my frustration when I returned to the dream. I wish that I hadn't taught her what that particular emotion was. Even with the extra strength, I still couldn't put down Gascoigne. So, I returned to the dream and just vented out my frustration. I think I made her frustrated as well. It was hilarious to see her act so human with Gehrman. In the end, Gascoigne fell, and she experienced frustration. This has been quite the productive…life? Hunt? What do I call these time frames between dream visits?

For now, Hannible Crane, Hunter

HC, H

 _Hypogean Gaol_

Such a strange name for a prison. It has been a while since I have been able to write in this…I lost my previous writing utensil after a rather interesting encounter with some strange beast with flayed skin hanging from its face. I affectionately call it slap happy skin flappy. I was going to write in this journal when I discovered that my previous writing utensil was missing. I believe I lost it in the "fight" with the witches down Hemwick Charnel Lane. I use fight loosely, it was more like a really bad game of hide and seek. They lost.

Anyway, back to this prison. It is strange. The entire place is massive. I feel like it's still part of Yharnam, but I can't be sure. The guards are not the most accommodating. I should have listened to Eileen. 'There are no men in Yharnam, only beasts now.' I would add 'and Hunters', but I digress. Anyway, I thought they were human, but no. They have some sort of Eldritch mutation that allows for increased body mass and strength. The guy I met knocked me out with what I assumed to be another body.

At least they were accommodating enough to give me something to write with. Anyway, I found a small sanctuary at one of the dream lamps, where I am now, writing this down. This place is still massive, I will explore further before I leave.

That does remind me of this nun I found trapped here. I believe she said her name was Adella. I don't think she trusted me all that much. The charred Hunters garb I wear might have been a bit off putting, but for what it's worth, I did inform her of the safety of Oedon Chapel. I only hope that when she leaves, she heeds my advice. Again, I have that feeling that I shouldn't be so kind or helpful…Why? That poses another question I have been wondering. Why did I want freedom? I was the general of a grand army, why should I wish for freedom. Questions for another time I suppose. This place won't explore itself after all.

For now, Hannible Crane, Hunter

HC, H

 _The Hunter's Dream-Post Hypogean Gaol_

I have just now noticed something. Whenever I enter the Hunter's Dream, Doll greets me as Good Hunter. The title is…endearing. Maybe I should live up to the title and remember the people throughout central Yharnam who are looking for a safe place. The night is still young, but with the amount of time I spend here, it may forever be young.

For now, Hannible Crane, The Good Hunter

HC, GH

 _Nightmare Frontier_

Just had to listen to that rather shifty character. Patches the Spider. Who would have thought that he was an actual spider? I met him in a supposedly abandoned house in the forbidden woods. His words sparked such intrigue that I had to find what he was going on about. Something about me being specially chosen. His words were cryptic, confusing, and kinda crazy. But I had to know. Thus, this nightmare frontier. A bright sunlit nightmare. It is just…wrong.

I have been remembering more. The more I learn of these Eldritch truths and dream, the more I remember. I have seen things. It was after returning from the Hypogean Gaol, I saw them. The massive seven armed Amygdalas. They're everywhere. There is more to this city than what first appears. I want to know more, but at the same time, I don't. I wish I could forget it all, but as was once told to me, what is seen cannot be unseen.

For now, Hannible Crane, The Good Hunter

HC, GH

 _Oedon Chapel-Post Nightmare Frontier_

How is this place any safer? I haven't returned to this chapel since the Gaol, but there is one of the Amygdalas hanging from the outside. None of the residents inside have noticed, but I have to wonder how they get here safely. The only one to not arrive is the little girl from Central Yharnam. Though, I haven't talked to her since finding her father when he was lost in the throes of the beasthood. I shall return to Central Yharnam and bring her to this chapel. It must be safer than her house. I am setting out to ensure her safety before returning to my venture in the woods.

Speaking of Amygdalas, why did that one respect me so? It was the end of the Nightmare Frontier. It showed up prepared to fight. We fought, and I beat it soundly. I didn't kill it. When it was close to death, it bowed its head and allowed me to pass with out saying a thing. Even if I didn't know what it wanted, I could tell it was respecting me. Gehrman believes that this should have been impossible, but the Hunt does have the answers I seek.

I remember a little more now. I know why I wanted freedom, I know my purpose, but nothing more. I was sent to Yharnam in search of power. He wanted me to be more powerful, probably so he could take the power for himself. I have my own will now. I will not be giving up what I know. If he wants it, he can try to pry it from my cold dead hands. As for freedom, I was just as much a prisoner as a general. Now, though, I have reached a strange quandary. I want to know the rest, but I feel that the ignorance is far better for my sanity.

For now, Hannible Crane, The Good Hunter

HC, GH

 _Oedon Chapel-Post Central Yharnam return_

Two simple things. Firstly, I found out that Central Yharnam is good for finding blood vials. Secondly, it was not one, but two girls in the house. I escorted them to the Chapel. The Chapel Dweller was quite happy when I returned. He doesn't reckon there are any sane folk left in Yharnam now. He wants to be friends when this whole ordeal is over. It is nice to see him happy, if it is in this backdrop of madness and despair. The two little girls are happy to be safe and they have taken nicely to the dweller. The Amygdala on the chapel outside seems to enjoy watching them. I saw it kill a member of the church that was getting too close to the littlest girl. I guess what they say is true then, the Great Ones are sympathetic in nature… or does it just find the girls amusing? Hmm. No matter, they are safe, and I am off to the woods.

On another note, the nun from the Hypogean Gaol, Adella, heeded my advice. She now rests here in this chapel. However, she doesn't seem to be a big fan of the others here. The others that have shown up were some skeptical guy I found in Cathedral Ward. He begrudgingly thanked me for the advice. Then we have an old woman who made her way here from Central Yharnam, she doesn't seem to like me very much. And finally, we have a rather beautiful woman by the name of Arianna. Currently, she is the only one to treat me, and the old chapel dweller for that matter, as people. I just started calling the dweller CD. He seems appreciative to have some resemblance of a name. Not very original, but better than nothing.

For now, Hannible Crane, The Good Hunter

HC, GH

 _Byrgenwerth_

The knowledge in this hall. It's terrible. Great yet terrible.

Eldritch beings, the knowledge of madmen, forbidden blood, tombs, nightmares, dreams. They have barely scratched the surface of the sea of information that is before them. I wish to know more. I have learned one interesting thing. It regards the Caryll runes. It should be impossible, but I can read them. I can understand these runes as if they were written in English. I can't transcribe the runes into English as there is no understandable English equivalent to the language I see when I read these runes. They can only be "translated" to very vague concepts. Why can I discern the impossible like this?

Come to think of it, I can do more than just this impossibility. I can use Hunter tools without consuming quicksilver bullets. I see more and more without anything…cosmic occurring. Even blood vials heal me far more than should be considered ordinary. I have spoken with Gehrman and the doll about this. They are just as baffled as I. They said to speak with Provost Willem, he might know.

I don't think he will. I think that I will only get my answers from one of these Great Ones. I wish to speak with one of these Eldritch beings. I will speak with one of them. I MUST KNOW!

For now, Hannible Crane, The Good Hunter

HC, GH

 _The Hunter's Dream-Post Byrgenwerth_

WHAT HAVE I DONE?! How, why? The Spider. Rom. I…killed…her. She spoke to me in that Eldritch language! She warned me what would happen if she died and I killed her…

The consequences are almost too much to bear. The veil was lifted, the blood moon descends. My memories have returned. In my past…

The atrocities I have committed. Oh, God!

I have tortured…murdered…driven to insanity…

Men…women…children…INFANTS!

I am a monster. I am no better than the beasts I hunt.

The Abhorrent Beast in the forest was right…I call him a beast, yet I am the real killer, aren't I? Have I doomed the people in the chapel as well?

.

.

.

.

I wish she wouldn't call me that. I asked her, just this once, to not call me good. Now the doll simply refers to me as Crane.

I must atone for the past…

Would saving this accursed city really count for anything?

For now, Hannible Crane…I don't know anymore…

HC

 _The Hunter's Dream-Post Yahar'gul_

I didn't think I would be able to come to terms with what I have done. I slaughtered the monsters in the unseen village, learned of the Nightmare of Mensis and returned to the dream. Since that moment, I have waited and rested in the workshop. Gehrman allowed me to rest under the great tree. It seemed to be the first time this has happened. For a supposedly apathetic mentor, Gehrman seems to care about me. I think he sees more than just a Hunter.

He told me of the atrocities of The Healing Church. Of the burden that has weighed on his shoulder since a raid on a small fishing hamlet. He gave me a partially rotted eye. He said it belonged to a blood drunk hunter. I am to present this to the Amygdala outside of Oedon Chapel. It will take me to the Hunter's Nightmare. Gehrman said it may not mean much, but if I end the nightmare…my sins will be atoned. I don't know how. So, with cautious optimism, I shall undergo this endeavor.

So, whether I like it or not, I am a Hunter. And as Eileen once said…

A Hunter must hunt.

For now, Hannible Crane, Hunter

HC, H

 _Oedon Chapel-Pre Hunter's Nightmare_

I went to return to the waking world and noticed something odd. The Grand Cathedral Lamp wouldn't work. I came to Oedon Chapel and went to the Grand Cathedral. Eileen, she was there, lying in a pool of her own blood…

Her opponent, she warned me not to fight him. I didn't listen. I entered the cathedral and found something that I thought was a myth. The Bloody Crow of Cainhurst. An assassin that was legendary beyond the walls of Yharnam. I fought him. Challenged him to a one on one duel. I should not have done that. He hit hard, fast, and cautiously. He knew how to fight and wasn't afraid to show it. After dying fifteen times, teaching the doll more about frustration and strengthening my body more, I beat him. He died with honor, but so did Eileen. She charged me to take up her mantle, become the last Hunter of Hunters. I did. Now I wield the twin Blades of Mercy that she bequeathed to me. A weapon that relied solely on skill.

Farewell Eileen, I shan't let you down.

For now, Hannible Crane, Hunter of Hunters

HC, HH

 _Upper Cathedral Ward_

At this point, I am starting to believe I just want to avoid the Hunter's Nightmare. I want to atone, yet I don't think I deserve the opportunity. My past is raging with my present. Am I good? Am I evil? No. I am neutral. I don't lean to either side. And yet, atonement would be nice. But first, this place.

It was one of the first things I was told to do, ascend Oedon Chapel. And what do I find but the home of the Choir. These people are straight up cultists. The inhuman experimentation, exploitation of the people, grave robbing, tomb defilement, and the worship of these Eldritch beings. If I didn't know any better, I'd say they were crazy. Then again, in their shoes I would most likely have done the same things. I wonder if the Emissary was one of the Great Ones, sent to commune with the Choir, or was it one of the Choir made to commune with the Great Ones? Either way, it's dead now.

Speaking of the Choir, some of the things they did are repulsive. This place they run here, they called it The Orphanage. I will not recount the terrible things they did, even for the Hunt they are repulsive. Though, I do believe that they have done more than what I could find evidence of here. The Healing Church is not as nice as the Yharnamites wish to believe. I truly feel sorry for these people. The more I learn, the less I want to know.

On another note, the impossible is still happening. I heard the Emissary talk. The language it spoke was a bastardized version of what the Great Ones speak. And yet, I could still understand it as if it spoke English. I must speak with a Great One. I must know why I am so impossible!

For now, Hannible Crane, Hunter of Hunters

HC, HH

 _Altair of Despair_

Ebrietas…I finally got my wish. I finally communed with a Great One, albeit an abandoned Great One. Turns out, she is just as baffled about my situation as I am. She explained that the Great Ones left her behind long ago. But even before she was cast out, the situation I am in had never before happened. This is so confusing. First, Patches said there was something special about me. Then the Amygdala of the Nightmare Frontier and its strange show of respect. Steve, the chapel Amygdala that watches the girls out of some misguided show of respect to me. Poor Rom's warning. This is just a long night of impossibilities.

And YES, I named the Amygdala that resides outside Oedon Chapel, Steve. I need some way to humor myself. I do not wish to go completely mad. So, you can imagine my response when that particular Amygdala laughed in its own Eldritch way. This night is just so strange.

Back to Ebrietas. I have spared her too. When she learned that we could speak together as if we were the same species, she wished to know what else I have done. We had a talk first, now she's waiting for me to finish writing this, so she can read about my night, thus far. I am just as surprised as anyone else that one of these Eldritch beings can read English…or my handwriting for that matter. Anyway, the only other important thing to note is that Ebrietas clued me in on where I might find answers. She named three people and places. Micolash and the School of Mensis. Queen Analise and Cainhurst Castle. And finally, The Orphan of Kos in the Nightmare's Fishing Hamlet. The way she mentioned the Orphan makes me believe some sort of relation. She is denying this vehemently…huh, apparently, I read out loud what I am writing as I write it. Who knew?

For now, Hannible Crane, Hunter of Hunters

HC, HH

 _Cainhurst Castle_

Now I am no longer just avoiding the Hunter's Nightmare. I decided to visit the places that Ebrietas told me of in the order of Cainhurst, Nightmare, Mensis. Thus, Forsaken Castle Cainhurst.

I must say, this place is so hauntingly beautiful. The medieval architecture backdropped by the snow of the approaching winter months. It has its own frosty beauty to it. Too bad the same can't be said for most of the current residents. The bloodlickers are the worst. Giant bloated humanoid flea creatures. I eradicated them all. Fortunately, they only existed in the castle's courtyard. Other residents in this haunted bastion for the so called "tainted blood." The ghostly nobles and not quite so ghostly servants that wander the long-forgotten halls just going about the business that they have been for years, presumably. They gave me the same treatment as the Great Ones I have encountered. Respect, although for them it is more begrudging. I wish I knew why. At least they aren't like the bloodlickers. Oh yeah, almost forgot the living gargoyles. Honestly, they are just a nuisance.

That leaves two other residents to mention. The first being Martyr Logarius. He may have been a frozen living mummy of a man, but he has given me the most satisfying duel I have had my entire time here in Yharnam. Too bad he couldn't be reasoned with. I feel he would have made an excellent sparring partner. Honestly though, at this point I think he was wishing to be able to rest in peace. Still, I wish I could fight him again.

The other occupant that I graced with my presence would be that of the Queen of the Vilebloods. Analise. Honestly, for the demonic vampiric evil that The Healing Church made her out to be, she is nothing like that. She just wants a child, an heir to carry on her legacy, albeit, one born of the blood and blessed by the Great Ones. I can't provide that…

Anyway, I asked her about the impossibility of my night. She knew about as much as me. Admittedly, that isn't much. Still, she is a great conversationalist and her words helped to put me at ease, especially concerning my past. I did kind of disappoint her though. I showed her the proper respect due her position, but when she asked for me to join her order of Vilebloods, I declined. I told her that it was on the grounds of the promise I made to Eileen. I was to take up her mantle of Hunter of Hunters and Hunt those that have fallen prey to the bloodlust. Unfortunately, as my experience had been, that included the Vilebloods. She understood that it wasn't a personal afront against her, just business. I half expected her to order me executed, but no. She did ask me to return sometime to talk. I think she's lonely, but like I said, she is a great conversationalist. Maybe I will, maybe I will…

For now, Hannible Crane, Hunter of Hunters.

HC, HH

 _Hunter's Dream-Post Cainhurst_

I realize I didn't mention it before, but I found the discarded dress of a noblewoman in Cainhurst. Don't know who it belonged to, although it was similar in design to that of Arianna. Speaking of, it has been a while since I properly visited the chapel. I want to see how the people there are doing and say hi to Steve.

Fun little tangent there. Back to the dream. I showed the dress to the Doll. I had planned to teach her the concept of beauty, but her questions threw me off. Now I sit here, writing this journal as I think. If beauty is a completely subjective concept, then what can be considered truly beautiful? Is beauty even real?

DARN IT DOLL! Now I'm going to be thinking of this the rest of the night!

For now, Hannible Crane, Hunter of Hunters

HC, HH

 _Hunter's Nightmare_

The Hunter's Nightmare. At last I have made the venture. I decided that I would visit Oedon Chapel one last time before I go to Mensis rather than before this Nightmare. So here I am. In a sunlit, overrun(?) version of Yharnam. I say overrun because it seems as if the ground has tried to consume the buildings. I also found a dead Amygdala that looks pretty similar to Steve. Honestly, this place is quite unnerving. Speaking of unnerving, STEVE I AM SO GETTING YOU BACK FOR THAT! Turns out that the method for entering the Hunter's Nightmare is to present the eye of a blood drunk hunter to Steve and he will grab you, squeeze you (mentally and physically), then teleport you here. It is not pleasant in the slightest, and I swear I saw amusement in all of his eyes.

Anywhosens, I have been able to exercise my title as Hunter of Hunters. I have already been successful in killing a few. They are tough buggers, that's for sure. Though they do go down after a good-ish duel. They may be Hunters, but they clearly do not hunt other Hunters, like me. I don't think they have done it before. The others were right about this nightmare. I am not murdering Hunters, I am atoning for the atrocities of my past by freeing trapped souls of their suffering. This shall continue.

For now, Hannible Crane, Hunter of Hunters

HC, HH

 _Healing Church Research Hall_

Two of the greats have fallen by my blades. Ludwig, The Holy Blade, and Laurence, the First Vicar. Their souls have been freed from the nightmare. I was able to give Ludwig peace of mind. Although, if I am being honest, I wish I hadn't lied to him about the Hunters of The Healing Church, but he has earned his rest. To know that he will rest in peace justifies lying to him, right?

As for Laurence, I didn't get to talk to him all that much. Frankly, I didn't really want to. The carnage committed by The Healing Church is just too much to bear. Even this research hall is evidence of their evil. Still, I ended him as I did Ludwig, although he received no such peace in his rest. Even so, I still feel regret for denying him a peaceful rest.

As for this research hall. I just want to say I called it. I knew The Healing Church was hiding something beyond the Orphanage. With the blob head people I have already found, I feel there isn't much left for the church to surprise me with. Though I am curious, some of these "people" have mentioned a Lady Maria. I wonder who she is? Whoever she is, she appears to care for them in some capacity. Maybe I'll meet her soon.

For now, Hannible Crane, Hunter of Hunters

HC, HH

 _Lumenflower Gardens_

I must say, I find myself in the midst of a most interesting dilemma. It involves this clocktower, the only denizen within, and possibly the fishing hamlet that lays beyond. My exploits in the research hall have paid off. It was on the, I want to say, fourth level of the research hall that I found some answers. There was a journal. It probably belonged to a Hunter. It detailed what The Healing Church did to a small fishing hamlet. Suddenly I no longer regret not letting Laurence rest in peace. Anyway, it seems that The Healing Church Hunters heard about the villagers providing a shelter for a Great One. Being who they are, they were immediately sent to investigate. And in turn, they killed this Great One and razed the hamlet. Turns out the Great One that had taken up residence along the towns shores was a pregnant Kos. The Great One that the School of Mensis had been attempting to communicate with. I wonder if they ever realized that she was killed.

Anyway, it turns out that the destruction of the fishing hamlet was some sort of catalyst. A curse was placed upon the Hunters of Yharnam by a Great One. Any Hunter who falls to the bloodlust or beasthood will be brought to this never-ending nightmare to hunt beasts for an eternity. Most of the Hunters I have encountered in this nightmare I believe may have had a hand in razing the village. Thus, it turns out, I am not here to just atone for my sins, but for the sins of the entirety of Hunt itself…how did I get myself in this situation?

Anyway, on to my dilemma. To get to the fishing hamlet, I must pass through this astral clocktower. To do that, apparently, I must kill Lady Maria. However, I don't really want to do that. Even so, we dueled, but neither of us were killed. When I was almost dead, I surrendered. She let me return from whence I came (I have always wanted to say that, for some reason). I think I confused her. She really is quite a stunning beauty of a woman. A beauty that is quite easily matched and heightened by her skill with the blade. Now I sit here, about to head back to the dream. I need to replenish my blood vials.

It is funny though, with this night of impossibilities, I am constantly defying expectations. Lady Maria was sitting in a chair when I walked in, seemingly dead. Most sane people would have approached and probably done one of three things, check to see if she is alive, rob her, or in the worst case, probably unspeakable acts against her. I did none of these. I was more interested in the door behind her, after all. I could see the mechanism around the edge of the disk that was the door. My first instinct was to walk up to the door and start prying at it. I wanted through. I think that is when the confusion started for Maria. When I reached the door, I stabbed the Blades of Mercy into the ground and unsheathed Ludwig's Holy Blade and just started my attempts to pry the door open. Why did I not focus on Maria? Well, somehow, I don't know how, I just knew she was already alive.

Anyway, after a bit of prying in one direction, I attempted to get the door to move the other way. It didn't work any better. I believe that is when Lady Maria dropped her façade and turned around. I heard her stand up and look at me. I also heard her turn her chair around and sit back down. She seemed content to just watch the war of attrition I was waging against this one blasted door. Needless to say, I lost. When I realized that, I just gave up. I turned, stabbed Ludwig's Holy Blade into the ground next to the Blades of Mercy and sat down in a huff. A small chuckle drew my attention to Lady Maria. She was smiling with barely restrained laughter at my fruitless and pointless attempts to open the door. When she regained her composure, she showed me a strange dial that was needed to open the door. Of course, she was only supposed to give it up if she died. I didn't know that until I asked her if I could have it. I don't know what it was about my question, but with it she just burst out laughing. I will admit, she has the most delightfully infectious laugh. Soon enough, I joined her in laughter, mostly because of the insanity of the night I had been through.

She was still smiling when she said something about the secrets of this nightmare. Her smile became more serious as she drew her own weapon. Needless to say, I was lucky enough as it is to get three hits in on her. She let me retreat, I healed and now I sit here contemplating what to do to get past. The problem is, I really don't want to kill her.

For now, Hannible Crane, Hunter of Hunters

HC, HH

 _Hunter's Dream-Post Lumenflower Garden_

I need to stop coming here. Pretty soon I will be more philosopher than Hunter.

Lady Maria is a Hunter, if a former one at that. I am a Hunter of Hunters. If I don't want to kill a Hunter, does that mean I can still hold the title of Hunter of Hunters?

I really need to stop discussing these things with Doll. On a side note, I have noticed that the doll looks to be a replica of Lady Maria.

For now, Hannible Crane, Hunter of Hunters?

HC, HH?

 _Lumenflower Gardens-Pre Clocktower_

This situation just gets worse and worse. The first time I returned to the tower, I entered the room and immediately we started our duel. The second was much the same. The third, I entered and laid my weapon down. I just wanted to learn more about this accursed clocktower. Lady Maria and I talked for what must have been hours. Apparently, she is cursed to be here by The Healing Church to guard the secret of this cursed nightmare. I wonder if she knows that I know the secret already. I mean, it really wasn't too well guarded in the research hall. The problem is though, I must continue. But I can't because I refuse to kill Lady Maria. I am completely infatuated with her. Her gorgeous smile, the way she laughs, her exceptional skill with a blade, and her figure is quite attractive as well (OH Great Ones help me. I'm starting to sound like a lovesick poet). Why does this night have to be so confusing?

For now, Hannible Crane, Hunter of Hunters?

HC, HH?

 _Hunter's Dream-Pre Clocktower_

I can confidently say I am still a Hunter of Hunters. Lady Maria is not a blood drunk hunter; thus, the title still holds.

On another note, Doll may have given me a solution to pass the clocktower without killing my new friend. The problem is, she is way more skilled than I am. I asked Gehrman about it, He mentioned that past Hunters have trained in the Ancient Pthumerian Labyrinths. Although that title is too long, I am just going to call them chalice dungeons, and it's worth a shot.

For now, Hannible Crane, Hunter of Hunters

HC, HH

 _Defiled Pthumerian Chalice Dungeon_

I am really starting to regret this decision. These dungeons have indeed helped me to improve in skill and prowess, but I have gotten completely, almost hopelessly lost more times than I care to count. And the dungeon I am currently in makes me feel…weak. It feels as if the dungeon has drained my body of its strength. On the plus side, I have really upped my dodging game.

For now, Hannible Crane, Hunter of Hunters

HC, HH

 _Pthumerian Ihyll Dungeon_

I am done. I conquered the last of these blasted chalice dungeons. The Pthumerian Queen fell by my blades. It only took too long. Now I may be able to beat Maria, though, I will readily admit she is very capable with her blade.

Through my adventures in these dungeons, I have increased my own prowess in combat. Maria has told me as such. In between dungeons, I would go and fight her to see if I could win. Each time I would do steadily better. Although, she is currently undefeated, while I have died too many times. It turns out the no killing each other to end the duel thing ended after our fifth duel. That was about the time I started exploring the dungeons. I wanted to get better, so she started killing me to end our duels. It's a good thing she did, after all, with no punishment how do I learn? Not all of our meetings have been duels though. I only duel at the end of a dungeon. There have been a few times that I have visited her while exploring, mostly to say hi and talk. My reasoning is sound with an explanation.

It may seem strange as to why I do this, but honestly, it gets kind of lonely down here. It's worse now that I found a rather convoluted way to tell time (still don't totally know how my method works by the way). Although, I did find a rather unintended consequence of learning how to tell time during the night of the Hunt. I discovered time is completely inconsequential tonight. Time doesn't matter.

Yharnam is in some kind of temporal stasis. The dreams, nightmares, and dungeons all operate on a time system that is the same, relative to other nightmares, dreams and dungeons. However, time in Yharnam itself runs backwards relative to the dreams, nightmares, and dungeons. I can only assume that this is caused by the cosmic Great Ones. Honestly, the fact that I can understand them may be the only reason that I can discern the passage of time at all. The problem is, no matter how much time passes here, it will only be one night in the lands beyond Yharnam. I know that my time in this one "night" is relatively equivalent to at least eight to nine months, minimum thus far, and that is _just_ the amount of time I have spent traveling from dungeon to nightmare to dungeon again.

Nevertheless, I don't seem to mind. Maybe I can end this twisted Hunt once and for all.

For now, Hannible Crane, Hunter of Hunters

 _Astral Clocktower_

That was fun. Maria and I should duel together more often. Honestly, I was surprised to find that she agreed, quite wholeheartedly, to my proposal. I proposed a duel, me vs her. No blood vial, no arcane or blood-based arts, no ranged attacks (unless you throw your weapon for some reason), and no changing weapons. It was a battle of the ages, and the most fun I have had in a fight yet. Neither of us held back, yet neither of us died. I finally won, but only barely. I swear, I probably could have taken maybe one more hit before victory would have been hers. However, as per the terms of our duel, she has let me pass.

I just haven't left yet, mostly because I am too exhausted to leave, even with injections of the blood. I have been sitting against one of the walls on the side of the room, completely and utterly exhausted from the fight. So, I write this now, while my energy slowly returns to me and I find myself quite immobilized. Lady Maria, she too being rather exhausted from our fight, has found me to be a rather comfy pillow, not that I mind.

I have fallen head over heels in love with Lady Maria of the Astral Clocktower…

Again, I don't mind. I will find a way to free her from this cursed place.

For now, Hannible Crane, Hunter of Hunters

HC, HH

 _Fishing Hamlet_

"Parting is such sweet sorrow." That quote is from William Shakespeare in his greatest comedy, Romeo and Juliet. Honestly, I didn't really want to leave Maria, but it must be done. I must end this nightmare and atone for the sins of the Hunt, if for nothing else, then to ease my own mind about my atrocious past. I am not that monster anymore, I am an entirely different beast now. I don't think she wanted me to go either. I promised her, when this nightmare is over, I will return to, and I quote, "court her." I HAVE BECOME A HOPELESS ROMANTIC! WHY DID I SAY THAT?!

Not that I mind.

She gave a small laugh as I bid her farewell for the time being. Something tells me she doesn't mind either. I should return to visit her before I go on to Mensis.

For now, Hannible Crane, Hunter of Hunters

HC, HH

 _Fishing Hamlet-Coast_

I see her. The dead body of Great One mother Kos. That mound of flesh doesn't appear to be totally dead. I think that her child may still be alive. If I have learned anything from my time in the Hunt, a Great One is no small matter, an infant Great One can be just as powerful as an adult, and you DO NOT want to piss off a Great One. If Kos' orphaned child is still alive, then I am going to be in for the fight of my life.

Wish me luck Lady Maria, I can see the gates of hell and tonight I close them.

For now, Hannible Crane, Hunter of Hunters

HC, HH

 _Fishing Hamlet-Post Orphan of Kos_

The poor orphaned child of Kos. It isn't dead, just resting. Killing a Great One is much harder than Hunters would have you believe. Rom put up quite the fight, but I don't think I truly killed her either. The Orphan of Kos has just retreated to the endless seas of this nightmare. Mother Kos, however…she is dead. Whatever the Healing Church did to her, she is well and truly dead. I will meet the child again, someday. Maybe we can smooth this whole ordeal between us over. I don't wish it ill. After all, I didn't kill it. I just tried to put it into a peaceful rest.

For now, Hannible Crane, Hunter of Hunters

HC, HH

 _Astral Clocktower-Post Orphan of Kos_

I spoke with Maria. She was grateful to me. She informed me that she felt as if her curse had been lifted. Atonement has been achieved, and she is truly grateful. There is a catch, though, one neither of us knew about.

She can't leave. She has no physical body to return to, at least, we don't think she does. I may have a solution, but it will depend. On what? Whether it's possible. Gehrman had the doll made in the likeness of Maria, I wonder if it can be made more than just a likeness. Her consciousness is trapped here, maybe we can move it there? Food for thought. Either way, I have promised her that I will not leave her forever. She was so lonely. I do have a plan.

In the meantime, I wonder, does Maria like to dance?

For now, Hannible Crane, Hunter of Hunters

HC, HH

 _Astral Clocktower-Post Orphan of Kos_

Yes, she does. Our first date went rather well. I will see her again soon. This I promise. You will be free, Maria. This I swear.

For now, Hannible Crane, Hunter of Hunters

HC, HH

 _Hunter's Dream-Post Orphan of Kos_

I spoke with Gehrman. He was truly grateful for lifting the burden off his shoulders. I asked him about the creation of the doll. He told me it was done with the help of a Great One, specifically, the sustainer of the dream. No clue which Great One that is.

Sadly, doll is no longer animate. A consequence of ending the Hunter's Nightmare, I suppose. I can still strengthen myself with the blood echoes, but she doesn't speak. All that's left is an empty shell…

I wonder…

For now, Hannible Crane, Hunter of Hunters

HC, HH

 _Oedon Chapel-Post Orphan of Kos_

Steve seemed rather chipper. He appears to have grown quite attached to Gascoigne's little girls. I wonder what they'll do when the night is over. The old woman I rescued watches over them as well, not as watchful as Steve though. That may be because he is quite amused by them. Adella has been absorbed in prayer, I don't think she has looked up since the Paleblood Moon descended. CD and the skeptical man appear to have fallen into a fitful rest.

Then Arianna. Poor Arianna. I found her in the passage below the chapel. A newborn Great One lay at her feet. Dead. I don't know if she killed it or it was a stillborn. Either way, she was…distraught. I sat and comforted her, as best I could. I don't know what upset her more, having a baby Great One, or the fact that it was dead.

When she felt better, I helped her back up to the Chapel proper. I honestly don't know what else to do. I have never lost a child of my own, but I have killed children.

Oh, God! Is this how those mothers felt when their sons and daughters fell by my blade? I may have atoned in the Hunt's own twisted way, but this guilt will follow me forever.

For now, Hannible Crane, Hunter of Hunters

HC, HH

 _Nightmare of Mensis_

I have finally made it to the last nightmare. The final stretch of the Hunt. This is where it will all end. I can feel the gaze of a Great One in the School. I can almost feel the knowledge stored in this place. I must learn more. I NEED TO KNOW MORE! The knowledge contained in the building before me, it can answer the burning questions I have.

Why do I understand the Great Ones?

What is the true purpose of the Hunt? The Dreams? The Nightmares? The Dungeons?

Who sustains the Hunter's Dream?

.

.

.

How can I free Maria?

For now, Hannible Crane, Hunter of Hunters

HC, HH

 _Nightmare of Mensis-Post Micolash, Host of the Nightmare_

Micolash is quite the wealth of knowledge. I entered his hall and I assume he was expecting a fight. The look on his face when I didn't chase him and instead turned to the various books stored around the room was quite humorous. I intrigued him. He banished the puppets around the area so that he might converse with me in peace. I may have been a Hunter, but I wasn't hunting him. Micolash is no Hunter, he is a scholar.

I learned so much. A Great One known simply as the Moon Presence, is a tyrant that sustains the Dream. The Hunt's purpose is to kill other Great Ones. He even had a theory on how I can understand these cosmic beings. He believes that it could be one of three things:

1) I was born to a Great One.

2) I encountered a Great One at some point in my past and it blessed me with an Eldritch understanding of the cosmos.

3) I am transcending humanity.

He believes that it is most likely the second option. I am inclined to believe him as that is the best theory I've heard thus far. He did say they were only theories. As for Maria, his only suggestion was to speak with the Moon Presence or the Great One that imprisoned her in the Hunter's Nightmare. We discussed other theories about the Great Ones. It turns out, there are many Hunters. I already discussed how time is convoluted, so it is not surprising how there are hundreds, maybe thousands of Hunters, all in their own version of the hunt, all sustained by the Hunter's Dream. Each one tasked with killing a different Great One. This Moon Presence character sounds like quite the charming fellow.

Even among the more abnormal Hunters, I am a complete improbable inconceivable impossibility. None of them have truly communed with a Great One as I have, none of them ever spared their prey, and none of them had such a thirst for knowledge.

I was intrigued as to how Micolash knew all of this. He explained that his unique position as the host of a nightmare allowed him to perceive each of the Nightmares that he hosted. This body was just a projection that he used to physically experience the dream. I honestly don't understand it all that much.

Micolash did wonder about my journal. He asked if he could have it when I was done. I said he could, but I get to determine when and how he uses it. Surprisingly, he agreed. That makes my life easier.

For now, Hannible Crane, Hunter of Hunters

HC, HH

 _Nightmare of Mensis-Below Mergo's Loft_

Two interesting notes about the Nightmare of Mensis. Mensis is apparently home to a Great One that they call the Brain of Mensis. Apparently, its gaze is supposed to be enough to drive you insane and kill you. But with the Impossibility that is me, and Micolash's projection, we can approach with very few negative consequences.

I spoke with it and it too treated me with respect, just like that Amygdalas. I don't understand why. It told me that it couldn't tell me everything, but I would find out soon enough. It did tell me why my night has been so impossible.

A Great One, or other equally cosmic and powerful being, blessed me. It was three weeks before I was assigned the job to come to Yharnam. That was the time I started questioning my orders. A Great One opened my eyes, and the saturation of Eldritch truths in Yharnam have advanced this blessing far beyond what was thought possible. If only I knew which Great One it was that blessed me.

The second interesting thing is Mergo. The infant Great One that apparently inhabits the loft at the top of this building. Now, I have been hearing the child's cry ever since the Paleblood moon descended. It appears that my Hunt's purpose is to kill Mergo. I don't know what Mergo will be like compared to the Orphan of Kos. Only one way to find out.

For now, Hannible Crane, Hunter of Hunters

HC, HH

 _Nightmare of Mensis-Outside Mergo's Loft_

The Queen was here, or rather an apparition of her was. She just looked at me. Not condemning, not angry, just…solemn. I think Mergo is supposed to be her child, and she knows what I am tasked with doing. But the Queen is dead now, I made sure of that in the Labyrinths. Her last wish was still communicated. I saw it in her eyes. She wished that her child be protected. I don't know what I should do.

Let's go see what is guarding the child of the nightmare first. I'll figure it out from there.

For now, Hannible Crane, Hunter of Hunters

HC, HH

 _Nightmare of Mensis-Mergo's Loft_

I can't do it. Mergo is just a baby girl. An Eldritch child, yes, BUT she is _STILL_ just a baby. I CAN'T KILL ANOTHER CHILD! The wet nurse that guarded her, fine, simple target. It was a malicious monster anyway, but Mergo? Mergo is just a tiny child. I can't kill her.

So here I sit, rocking the carriage back and forth while a music box that plays a haunting melody quiets the child. Will this Hunt never end because I have chosen against killing her? Most likely.

Unless that is why I was blessed. These Great Ones have shown that the laws of time and space don't hold much sway over them. It could be that some Great One out there heard the plea of the Pthumerian Queen and blessed me, so I could protect her child for her. If that's the case, then I don't think I mind.

The Great Ones are sympathetic in nature after all, and she really is sweet.

.

.

.

I wonder how Maria will react to this…

For now, Hannible Crane, Mergo's Guardian

HC, MG

 _Astral Clocktower-Post Mergo's Loft_

As Mergo's new official guardian, I can take her with me through the dreams. Mergo just can't enter the waking world, yet. I brought her too Maria. Maria was confused by the child, at first, so I explained to her the situation I was in. Although, it took a little longer than I would have liked, as I ended up rehashing the complete impossibility that has been my Hunt. Maria understood and was honestly just glad I'm safe, and that I returned to her.

But this night is not over yet.

Maria was saddened to here this, but she did offer to watch Mergo while I finish my business in the Hunt. Maria has taken to the infant as she were the child's mother. Honestly, the sight is quite adorable, even if one of them is an Eldritch being. Maria would make a great mom.

I left the music box. Mergo appears to like it.

For now, Hannible Crane, Mergo's Guardian

HC, MG

 _Nightmare of Mensis-Post Mergo's Loft_

I have been talking with Micolash. I think I can end this genocidal Hunt. Micolash also found some information that could help Maria. Her consciousness can be transferred through dreams, all she needs is an empty vessel at her destination to receive her mind and a guide to lead her through to it. I think I have both of those covered.

On a side note, Micolash is quite happy that I have taken Mergo with me. He says that without Mergo he can, and I quote, "finally research in peace without the bloody whining of that blasted baby!"

For now, Hannible Crane, Mergo's Guardian

HC, MG

 _Hunter's Dream-Post Mergo's Loft_

Honestly, I would have thought that seeing the dream on fire would have been more terrifying than it is. Though, with the "night" I've had, it really doesn't surprise me. A note was left in the workshop. I was to meet Gehrman and end the Hunt. I met him, and he told me that he would set me free. That I would forget the Hunt.

Understandably, I couldn't do that. I now had a charge to care for and a lovely lady waiting for me. Gehrman was surprisingly understanding of the situation. Especially how I explained my plan for freeing us both without us dying. He seemed to agree. All that had to be done was for us to meet with the Moon Presence that had sustained the dream for who knows how long.

It has finally appeared as I write this entry in my journal. Even now, I feel the Hunt drawing to its close. This will be a battle worth the ages. Gehrman seems to agree if his final line is anything to go by. If they are his final words, I will be very envious. Even writing them, they send tingles down my spine. As his jailer descends from the sky above, I heard Gehrman say

"Tonight, Gehrman joins the Hunt."

For now, Hannible Crane, Mergo's Guardian

HC, MG

 _Hunter's Dream-End of the Hunt_

We did it. Gehrman is a beast with that scythe, not literally. For an old man with one leg, Gehrman sure knows how to get around.

Anyway, I'm off topic, we killed the Moon Presence. It was glorious, two majestic Hunters fighting an Eldritch Great One on its home turf and winning. I still can't help but smirk at how things turned out. Of course, it was a fight for our continued existence, but I digress.

When the beast fell, its essence, not blood echoes, flowed into me. Even now, I feel the essence of the Great One changing me. I found the Paleblood, and, as such, I am transcending. The process is slow, painful and exhilarating. The thing is, even though I am becoming a Great One, I am transcending, even them. While they are trans-dimensional beings, I am becoming inter-dimensional. The difference is subtle, but present. They can only exist in one dimension at a time. I will be able to exist in all, simultaneously.

I was able to guide Maria to the Hunter's Dream. Mergo came too. (Needless to say, Gehrman was pleasantly surprised that his favorite pupil was still alive.) As if sensing my imminent change, Mergo has latched onto me. I don't believe she will be letting go anytime soon. I asked Maria about this, she expressed her wishes to join me. I don't know what Mergo did, but somehow, she gave Maria the Paleblood and she is transcending as well. I am unsure if it will be to the same level as I am or not, but that doesn't matter to me. I don't know what will happen in the future, but no matter what, I will stand by Maria and watch over Mergo. Maria will be my Queen and Mergo my daughter. After all, I have a few promises to keep.

It is time for the Hunt to end.

For the last time, Hannible Crane, Hunter, Hunter of Hunters, Mergo's Guardian

HC, H, HH, MG

 ** _Unknowable-an unknowable amount of time after my Hunt_**

 **And so, here we find ourselves (dang, it really is hard transcribing our language into your primitive human tongues). It has been many years, and I must say they have been glorious. Mergo has grown into the stunning and powerful female that she was destined to be. Descendant from Formless Oedon himself. She truly is the best a father could wish for. I suppose you wish to know what has happened since the Hunt.**

 **Well, I can't tell everything, there are stories for other times.**

 **I can tell you this. After our transcension was complete, Maria and I took the world of the Great Ones by storm. In an unknowable amount of time, we established my kingdom, with me as the King, Maria as my Queen, and Mergo as our heir. My rule is done with an unshakable yet understanding iron fist. Shortly after establishing my rule as the Greatest One, I took Maria as my Queen. Now we have Mergo, a son, and another on the way.**

 **Other things of relevance include the resurrection and transcendence of various people I met in the hunt. I am sympathetic in spirit after all, and Death tends to turn a blind eye toward our nightmares. The first was Gascoigne and his wife. I freed him of his beasthood and let him and his family leave Yharnam. He owes me a debt that I will collect in the future.**

 **Analise, Ebrietas, and Rom were all brought to me and made a part of my inner court. Gehrman wish to remain in the Hunters Dream, though he wanted to be able to leave when he wished and to find a companion, a real companion. I allowed him his wish. He guides the Hunters still, now side by side with the only Hunter who didn't want to leave the dream. I haven't met her yet, though. I should sometime soon, after all, I sustain the dream now.**

 **The Amygdalas were reformed into an army of my making, and, whether they like it or not, they answer to Martyr Logarius. Turns out, even after defeating him, his soul wasn't allowed to rest. It never would be as long as the Queen of the Vilebloods lived, and as I essentially made her untouchable, I kind of owed him. He was made the general of my army.**

 **Micolash was brought into my inner court as well and made into the head of all scholarly pursuits. He quite enjoys his new position, though I haven't seen him in a while. It might be prudent to see what damage he's done. Alternatively, I could ignore him and let him explore whatever catches his fancy. For science, of course.**

 **The Orphan of Kos hasn't reformed yet, but I have an order that it is not to be harmed and brought to me. I hope for a peaceful resolution. The Pthumerian Labyrinths were sealed and hidden, never to be opened, to allow the ancient race their well deserved rest. Again, I owed them. As for Yharnam, after someone decided to raze the city, I made a nightmare version of it and connected it to the original's associated inhabitants and nightmares. It is now its own nightmare that follows the rules of the original city. That includes the wonky time physics, the Hunt, and the challenges.**

 **The Hunt's purpose is no longer genocide. It is now a proving ground. Due to its association and rather prevalent fixation with all things blood, we have called it the Bloodborne Trials. A chalice filled with the special Yharnam healing blood and a copy of my journal are sent to people who have the potential to transcend the Hunt. It's a special job I gave to Steve. I did say I would get him back, and now I have. So, if you are reading this, then he has found you to be worthy of this chance to achieve transcendence.**

 **You know what to expect. You know what to do. Drink from the chalice and endure the trial. Prove your worth, seek the Paleblood, and transcend the Hunt.**

 **Forever, Hannible Crane, The Greatest One**

 **HC, GO**

* * *

 **Data Log ?-Information-This is just something I have had brewing in my mind for a while now. So, I figured, what the heck, why not write it down. I must admit, it was ridiculously fun to write this. In the beginning, this was supposed to be like five little entries, that only extended to about 1,000 words. Through editing and ideas, it is now 42 entries at over 10,500 words. I find myself ever amused at the sheer ridiculousness of this not so little pet project.**

 **I might write more journals for other characters from other games in the future. If you like this and want to see more, feel free to leave a review or PM me with what game character you wish to see a journal from. Fair warning, I haven't played every game out there, so if I haven't played the game the character is from, then I won't do a journal for them.**

 **Information-Please leave constructive criticism. Updates to the archives to them into account and they are truly appreciated.**

 **Input command-express_gratitude-Thank you to everyone who reads this. I appreciate your feedback, even if this is just a fun little hobby.**

 **Input command-tip_hat…/…Command accepted, hat tipped.**

 **Goodbye viewer; Fare thee well.**

 **End Log S.T.K.**


End file.
